New Day
by junelover14
Summary: It's a short story about the lonely and angry Inuyasha that found comfort in the happy Kagome. (School life; no demons)


**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha :(**

* * *

**New Day**

There's nothing in the world that can beat her. There's nothing like her. She lights up every place she walks into. She makes everyone fall in love with her, no matter how messed up they are.

That's what she did to me. She was new in town. A grade higher than me. We never would have even seen each other if I hadn't been at the office when she walked in. Hands full of work sheets from her class. Detention slip in hand, I would have just ignored her and walked out, but she stared at me. Like I was something worth looking at. I even yelled at her to 'back off if she wanted to keep her damn eyes'.

She didn't even flinch. She looked me up and down and then met my eyes. Then she smiled, like she liked what she saw, and walked right past me.

It took me a month to find her again, and I was looking hard. I had to see her again. I was spell bound and confused. Why did she smile? What about a big, angry thug made her want to smile?

I found her in the hall way eating lunch by herself. Just sitting in front of her locker. I stopped right in front of her and just stood there. I didn't know what to say.

She climbed my legs with her eyes and met mine, half of her sandwich in her hand. Then that smile lit up her face again.

"What's wrong with you?!" I had snapped, scared out of my mind at how happy that smile made me. I didn't even know her!

"Nothing that I know of." She patted the ground next to her, "Want to join me?"

Since I was so relieved that I hadn't scared her off, I sat down next to her. Sitting far enough away that her heat wasn't any where near me, and twisted slightly so I could face her.

"What's your name? Mine's Kagome." She grinned.

"Inuyasha." I mumbled, staring at the floor in front of her.

"Inuyasha and Kagome then?" She giggled to her self.

A shiver spread down my back as she looked at me. Shyly I looked at her face. She looked like she found me funny or something. I couldn't help it though. I once punch a guy in the neck when he cut in front of me in line and wouldn't go to the back, but with this girl I didn't feel strong or mad. I felt weak and short of like jelly.

"So Inuyasha what did you get detention for last month?" She asked sweetly, as if she was teasing me.

I bit my lip, a little worried, "I might have threw a book at my history teacher..."

I thought she would look at me like everyone else does, like her smile was just her being nice and I shouldn't have got so worked up about it, but she didn't. She laughed.

"What did he do?" She asked, eyes bright.

"Whipped around and almost threw it back at me." I told her, short of relaxing.

I couldn't get enough of that look in her eyes.

She laughed again, clapping her hands once, "I like you! Your funny."

I don't know what happened after that really. As soon as she said it I just felt really warm and I grinned at her like I've known her my whole life.

She grinned back, "You have a sweet smile. Makes me feel all warm inside."

She might have just been saying it. She might just see me and think 'look a new person, I'll make a new friend', but took it as so much more. For the first time in my life another person was looking at me and seeing only good thing. She was so pretty too. The wholesome kind of pretty. So, I did they only thing I could think of doing, I kissed her.

It was nothing, but a tiny peck that made my chest clench and my face burn. She didn't get mad or embarrassed, she just smiled softly at me.

"You're way to sweet, you know that?" She told me.

She put down her food and moved to sit knee to knee in front of me. I sat there frozen as she grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me in slowly. Her kiss was slow and soft and perfect. My arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer and kissed her harder. My head was spinning and I really wanted her to feel like that too. For some reason I couldn't stand to let her go. I just met her 20 minutes ago and I already feel as if I needed her somehow.

She made the kiss deeper and pushed my back against the lockers, her on her knees in front of me. I shifted my feet out in front of me, so she could get closer to me. She hummed into the kiss, giggling softly every once and a while, making my lips buzz under hers.

We kissed and kissed, until lunch ended, and a teacher came out and saw us. He yelled and told us to go to the office for a detention and I start to worry about her, because I'm used to getting detention but is she?

She just grinned and grabbed my hand right there in front of the teacher, "Okay, Ms. Kikyo, We're on our way."

As soon as we were away from the teacher she looked up at me and said, "You know I'm not letting you leave me now, don't you?"

From that moment on I followed her every where. School wasn't my thing and I liked to work with my heads, so as soon as I got out of high school I took construction jobs near where ever she was. I never wanted to leave her. She was in control of my very being.

People said it was sad to base your whole life on someone else's but I never cared. My life is her. People still look at me like I'm scum, but I know longer care. All I care about is what she thinks about me. She says I'm sweet and smart and funny. She says I'm perfect, so who cares what any one says. Who cares if she's the only who loves me. I only need her.


End file.
